The Big Day
The Big Day is the 82nd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 10th in Season 6. Summary Renee brings Dean home to meet her family; the big wedding day for Lana and Rusev has finally arrived, and Nikki discovers if she's cleared to return to the WWE in time for the WWE draft. Recap The (first) wedding of Lana and Rusev is finally here on E!’s Total Divas mid-season finale, and there’s drama almost immediately when Maryse, citing animal rights concerns, boycotts the ceremony over Lana’s plan to incorporate live elephants. Rusev isn’t exactly helping matters either, as he squabbles over the price of the flower arch Lana wants, but drops untold riches on renting a Lamborghini for the wedding. Lana only gets more and more frazzled and frustrated as the day approaches, since nothing seems to be working out the way she wants. But lo and behold, Rusev surprises her with the arch, Maryse attends the wedding after the elephant idea is kiboshed, and the only real misstep is that Lana’s father botches Rusev’s last name during the pronouncement. But hey, there’s plenty of time to fix that one in Bulgaria. Up in the Great White North, Renee Young takes Dean Ambrose to meet her family for the first extended period of time, as all their brief interactions have been backstage up to this point. Renee’s worried that Dean will be a little too intense for her folks, who seem to be having trouble separating Ambrose from his onscreen persona as it is. While The Lunatic Fringe “charms the pants” off the Youngs while in Toronto, Renee herself is mortified after a series of incidents wherein Ambrose ferociously chases down some goon who steals Renee’s hat, then takes her mom out bar-hopping. Ambrose cools it at her request, but Renee’s mother manages to put her worries to rest and assures her daughter she’s got herself a good one. In the locker room, the Brand Extension is finally here, and several Superstars are feeling the proverbial heat. Naomi is petrified she and Jimmy Uso will be split up and sent to different brands; Eva Marie isn’t sure if she’ll end up getting drafted at all; and Nikki Bella, who’s finallyon the cusp of being cleared, just wants to get back in the ring so she can be eligible. While her physician gives her the green light and she’s able to take her first steps back in the ring at the Performance Center, WWE’s doctors aren’t convinced she’s ready to go, so Nikki continues her training while everyone else anxiously waits to hear of their post-Draft destiny … Stay tuned to WWE.com for details on the final episodes of Total Divas Season 6 on E!. Image gallery 001_td610_fullshow_ipv.00084--bb01a02b69c22e6b9a79b46947f6f180.jpg 002_td610_fullshow_ipv.00101--1312cb1ab54608da4c95a4f4af052495.jpg 003_td610_fullshow_ipv.00177--f4eadd735370b6fe0fa27770333ae92b.jpg 004_td610_fullshow_ipv.00183--c67334cc015a9970da925d23713c7585.jpg 005_td610_fullshow_ipv.00195--89a6e1a58aabc4b4fb99adc6e177b601.jpg 006_td610_fullshow_ipv.00242--f891923bbe1d35ffbb97339d8a84063d.jpg 007_td610_fullshow_ipv.00265--0c0a9a67b5ae1a8d19c6966bc4c959b4.jpg 008_td610_fullshow_ipv.00287--f2b9af5b2d07d779b3dc8ae460a4ade6.jpg 009_td610_fullshow_ipv.00308--bde9d0b5e194317dd9454782ff552398.jpg 010_td610_fullshow_ipv.00330--cf4f3e8324b0eb0b438f8557100f0eb6.jpg 011_td610_fullshow_ipv.00361--46d01939be1a89367c7cd52746d4f9f3.jpg 012_td610_fullshow_ipv.00385--8a97c6a207581c277c86f125fa2bb445.jpg 013_td610_fullshow_ipv.00485--7e414f1f2d3eac56892ed445d4d7bb46.jpg 014_td610_fullshow_ipv.00516--561ae43d47c8130479d13cc148caf5c1.jpg 015_td610_fullshow_ipv.00579--649fa0ffdcc854f7cffd35d9f3b6a74e.jpg 016_td610_fullshow_ipv.00585--370beffcfbbee3919a713c06fff2dfa9.jpg 017_td610_fullshow_ipv.00617--81d885453f9824f0211918c45936e2c9.jpg 018_td610_fullshow_ipv.00763--94b7032d00fb57f5474be6a7e3010b7b.jpg 019_td610_fullshow_ipv.00859--0b57268cdf4e3f0d3f4dec8e461c2990.jpg 020_td610_fullshow_ipv.00885--928f303eefd4c17c9fec7b9ea2d1bf30.jpg 021_td610_fullshow_ipv.00898--46e8a1607dbabbdb330910cf582eac68.jpg 022_td610_fullshow_ipv.01079--f21fa2b2867276a580bb834d42648bc8.jpg 023_td610_fullshow_ipv.01157--7e1f87100503cac4c041c720f7338f93.jpg 024_td610_fullshow_ipv.01161--bfb96975b061e5694f2f1109b66c1518.jpg 025_td610_fullshow_ipv.01202--f4e0ab04a6ba9e792e5a1d4c54ffcbc0.jpg 026_td610_fullshow_ipv.01254--7ec42511f8f21ff380fc340cec5b9b26.jpg 027_td610_fullshow_ipv.01291--0b75b7f24683089460ea2269d4ad335c.jpg 028_td610_fullshow_ipv.01366--c1c2d560d483795046802ca43cf8f3f7.jpg 029_td610_fullshow_ipv.01399--029ebc1b3d15b6ca6a6b8dd1e825ddb9.jpg 030_td610_fullshow_ipv.01406--b0b9f1854b0ef96470747be299304ea9.jpg 031_td610_fullshow_ipv.01417--2b0e32b670c0d6ed8ecb14498ed46628.jpg 032_td610_fullshow_ipv.01515--946a5fc8f127cd0629218cac241c35ff.jpg 033_td610_fullshow_ipv.01546--d8211ac8838c938c81ae8f87307e94d7.jpg 034_td610_fullshow_ipv.01729--b0380db2bbbd94a7bc633cd0f239bdd4.jpg 035_td610_fullshow_ipv.01757--bdfd93445908c97a2f46579c3eb40342.jpg 037_td610_fullshow_ipv.01886--f1e380621eaffbe3be99dd951904b1d0.jpg 038_td610_fullshow_ipv.01888--91f944e674455af57fdb1f2b960d2299.jpg 039_td610_fullshow_ipv.01893--310aab398216d51e116bb34e50cf95cd.jpg 040_td610_fullshow_ipv.01928--2c330b0ac73381e037dc63eb7eeba5e0.jpg 041_td610_fullshow_ipv.01932--719130f691bd5bb6429a8a04d4bd589e.jpg 042_td610_fullshow_ipv.01940--95c80735a4647d0339c395ef273c1419.jpg 043_td610_fullshow_ipv.01972--e726be13ca2ffb31b32005c03f00ba42.jpg 044_td610_fullshow_ipv.02094--3a02092a9fa22c35716795a53d6ab4a3.jpg 045_td610_fullshow_ipv.02122--d68dbe21b262c536b83c9e222621ad3d.jpg 046_td610_fullshow_ipv.02125--3b0cb1c45602e3c7db16b82e0b8731f8.jpg 047_td610_fullshow_ipv.02126--58b1264dec6e1dd765a357e1342bd63f.jpg 048_td610_fullshow_ipv.02130--e866c1a636769afaa8056defc8418cc4.jpg 049_td610_fullshow_ipv.02145--667f641ce36bc1eecfa3b1f65f470cb5.jpg 050_td610_fullshow_ipv.02209--5a150cf5d2cd55651f668843f6fd177a.jpg 051_td610_fullshow_ipv.02255--73898dd01c8053f7dba96531de7c71e0.jpg 052_td610_fullshow_ipv.02302--84ec40588915666af9ef4b5d1ca7de0e.jpg 053_td610_fullshow_ipv.02305--ad9283bd1f0ff7a1bff2fb993918ae65.jpg 054_td610_fullshow_ipv.02309--d0c083f3a2ebc1f7b6163db114851f75.jpg 055_td610_fullshow_ipv.02313--eb8e0e9177d1174428492faa7c2249fd.jpg 056_td610_fullshow_ipv.02351--a977b5da778847650488188a2783874b.jpg 057_td610_fullshow_ipv.02374--a1339c81bce08420cd1e1d0bb8d61f25.jpg 058_td610_fullshow_ipv.02388--17791ebe8b79807cd7ef1d2b4f291cd4.jpg 059_td610_fullshow_ipv.02396--5b405e69c9bea41ab69cc6e0f267069b.jpg 060_td610_fullshow_ipv.02443--954e8ce3d758c951b925f2974a743dc3.jpg 061_td610_fullshow_ipv.02450--caf248cd7a3317d55ccf43e47b39ec03.jpg 062_td610_fullshow_ipv.02561--77da06d47b295eba9722ec8358415bbf.jpg 063_td610_fullshow_ipv.02578--c72eb4241cd13338bcbb3d935539af32.jpg 064_td610_fullshow_ipv.02599--06d8e726df4626e2f2341f48c5183433.jpg 065_td610_fullshow_ipv.02600--848d2d51d084314116af57299932f2db.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse